


Toppings

by eira



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eira/pseuds/eira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto was asking around the Hub what the team want for snack. When they were about to reach for an agreement, Jack was asking for the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toppings

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while back because once upon a time [reina_randwulf](http://reina-randwulf.livejournal.com) and I decided to have some froyo, and when choosing for toppings she went, "I don't want any of this, I want Ianto." and then we went "I can easily imagine Jack saying things like that..." and there you go. Set at season 2, after "Something Borrowed"

“So, what do you want for snack today?”

Toshiko looked away from the computer monitor for possibly the first time in the last four hours. Four bloody hours, trying to compute the equation for the Time Lock she has been working on. She turned her eyes to the owner of the familiar voice, which of course happened to be the Ianto Jones. His left hand was free on his side while the other one was slightly tugging his tie knot. He was wearing the expression of a waiter in a restaurant, waiting for his customers to order, and flashed Toshiko a playful grin when he saw her looking at him. Toshiko managed to suppress her giggle and gave him a smile instead.

“What, is it the day that you finally lost your magic on figuring out what we want to eat without actually asking us?” Gwen chuckled while sorting the papers in her desk into two piles.

“It’s not magic, Gwen. It requires a keen observation of your mood and habit and some other trivial things,” Ianto shrugged. “And, I think it’s the other way around. I didn’t actually buy what you like; you liked what I buy.”

“You’re unbelievable.”

“I think the correct word should be ‘awesome’,” Ianto gave her a blank look. “So, what do you want for snack today?”

“We could always have donuts. It goes well with your coffee,” Toshiko tried to be helpful.

“That’s the point, Tosh. We could ALWAYS have donuts. I dare us to have something different today,” Gwen’s voice trailed off and she began to bite the top of her pen, which Ianto assumed was her way to demonstrate her thought process.

“How about ice cream, then?” Toshiko offered cheerfully.

Ianto gave her a disapproving look, “Bloody fatty ice cream.”

Toshiko laughed at her colleague expression, “Well, you could buy something different for yourself, Ianto!”

“Wait,” Gwen interrupted. “Do we have to agree on what to buy?”

“Not really. I will definitely love going back and forth buying all of your orders.”

“Right. We’ll agree on something. Pizza?”

“I think that’s too heavy for a snack, dear.” Toshiko smiled. “Cake?”

“I’m trying to cut my intake on sugar,” Gwen rejected with a slight disappointment across her face. “Pie?”

“We had pie yesterday. I thought you dare us to have something different from the usual?” Ianto reminded.

“Oh, yeah. I forgot we had that yesterday.”

Ianto sighed and gave Gwen a worrying glance, “It was just yesterday, Gwen. I should probably buy you some snack that will be good for your brain.”

“Oh, shut up! I didn’t even finish the pie yesterday because a Weevil suddenly decided to attack, that’s why I can’t remember!” Gwen shot her best glare at Ianto.

“Valid reason.” 

“How about frozen yoghurt?” Owen popped his head from the autopsy bay below, cutting Gwen before she could retort back. “It’s healthy and definitely delicious. And cold.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, “You can’t even eat it, Owen.”

“What, and that makes me lost my saying in this matter? And I thought you were raised up to never speak ill of the dead, Ianto!”

“I think froyo is definitely a great idea,” Ianto said with a calm and serious tone, making both of his woman colleagues laugh.

“Having fun without me?”

Ianto head turned to the direction of the American-accented voice. The Almighty Captain Jack Harkness had decided to come from his office to join his staffs, grinning like sunshine while doing so.

“No one is supposed to have fun without me,” Jack continued and mocking a pained expression on his face.

“Ianto is asking us what we want to have for snack today and we’re trying to agree on something,” Toshiko explained with a chuckle. 

Jack stared at Ianto with a kicked puppy eyes, “You asked them but you didn’t ask me?”

“I was going to, after I ask them.”

“You should have asked me first, you know,” Jack whined. “Or at least involve me in the discussion. What if I don’t like what you’re going to buy?”

Ianto shrugged, “I... kind of know what your answer will be.”

“Oh, have you now mastered a new skill of mind reading?” Jack pouted.

“Fine,” Ianto sighed. “What do you want for snack today," Ianto paused, looking at Jack with calculating expression, "Sir?”

Jack’s expression instantly lit up and his lips curved a smirk, "Always love it when you call me 'sir'! I’ll have anything as long as I get your coffee...and the service that comes with it.”

“See? No point asking,” Ianto cleared his throat and turned his eyes away as Owen, who now was going up the stair from the autopsy bay, let out a disgusted groan. “So, are we agreeing on froyo?”

“Yeah, I’m good with it,” Gwen flashed Ianto a smile while Toshiko gave him a small nod.

“Okay,” Ianto brought out a small notepad and a pen from out of nowhere. “Toppings?”

“Is that notepad necessary?” Gwen asked out of curiosity. “You could remember everything perfectly without it.”

“It’s more elegant this way," Ianto shot another blank look. "So, toppings?”

Gwen rolled her eyes, “Choco chips for me.”

“I thought you were cutting your intake on sugar?” Ianto quoted Gwen’s earlier remark.

“Okay, okay! Geez. I’ll have whatever fruit they have there, you decide.”

“Got it, ma’am.” Ianto wrote on his notepad. “Tosh?”

“I’ll have choco chips, thank you,” the technician answered with a smile.

“I’ll have nata de coco,” Owen cut in.

Ianto shot him a look, “I’m sorry, Owen, but I think you really can’t eat this.”

“I know, I know,” Owen grumbled. “I was joking”

“No, you’re not,” Ianto turned his eyes to a grinning Jack and suddenly had a really bad feeling. “Captain?”

“Can’t I just have you with froyo on top?”

The silence fell in the Hub as Owen stared at Jack with his jaw dropped and both of the females turned awkwardly on their chair, trying not to look at their boss. Ianto was just standing there, staring at the Captain eyes which stared back at him, challenging.

“Maybe later, Sir,” Ianto replied coolly after what seems to be a fifteen seconds silence, making Jack looked at him amusedly while the rest of his colleagues stared at him with a disbelieving look. “For now, what toppings are you going to have on your froyo?”

Jack looked like he was thinking hard, “Maybe... Ianto Jones?”

“As sweet as I am, I don’t think they have me in their available topping list, Sir,” Ianto replied calmly, making Gwen and Tosh giggled in their seats and Owen disappeared to the autopsy bay while muttering something about sexual tension at work. “But I think they will have strawberry. Do you like strawberry, Sir?”

Jack grinned, “You know bloody well I liked strawberry. Remember? The strawberry-flavored—“

“You’ll have strawberry, then?” Ianto cut in while giving Jack his deadliest stare.

“Alright, I’ll just have it...,” Jack laughed and then gave him a dirty smirk. “...for now.”

***

It was eleven o’ clock in the night. Gwen had gone home early, saying something about Rhys and dinner. Owen had gone home two hours ago, and Toshiko gave up on whatever she was doing half an hour ago saying she would continue it tomorrow. Ianto stayed late as he was doing the final check on the documents he was about to put to the Archive tomorrow. He was about to call it a day and went home when a pair of strong arms circled his neck.

“So,” Ianto had to try extra hard not to let out a smirk when he heard Jack’s voice whispering in his ear. “Where is my froyo?”

Ianto decided to play innocent and wore a confused look, “What froyo? Didn’t you finish it with the others earlier?”

“Aww, look at you, acting all innocent.” Ianto could hear amusement in Jack’s voice. “You. With froyo on top.”

“Oh, that.” Ianto chuckled. “Where am I supposed to buy froyo at this hour, Jack?”

“I’m not falling for that. You bought an extra earlier, right?” Jack kissed Ianto’s neck gently in an attempt to make him talk.

“No, I’m not,” Ianto closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. “I’m not lying. You can check everywhere, tore the hub upside down, and you still won’t find a single drop of froyo. Well, except if Gwen or Tosh or you dropped it anywhere, and I’m going to kill them, or you, for that.”

Jack stopped at Ianto’s jawline and stared at a blank monitor, “You really didn’t buy it, did you.”

“Nope.”

“Shit,” Jack released his arms from Ianto’s neck and let out a frustrated groan when he stood straight. “But you said ‘later’!”

“’An hour later’ is ‘later’. So is ‘a year later’,” Ianto said with an overly-cheerful tone while tidying his stuff.

“You got me all worked up!”

“Not my fault.”

Jack just stood there and shot Ianto’s back with an annoyed glare before decided that there’s nothing he could do and walked away with a grumble.

“Are you going to sulk in your office all night?” Ianto asked indifferently.

“I might as well, you liar,” Jack said grumpily while dragging his feet away.

“Too bad, then,” Ianto put his bag on the desk in front of him and let out a dramatic sigh.

Jack turned his head and looked at him with a puzzled look.

Ianto stood up from his chairs calmly and gave Jack a shrug, “Well, it’s just....”

“Just what?” the Captain asked without moving from his place, in case Ianto was playing around with him again.

“I just thought...,” Ianto lifted his right hand up to his tie knot to loosen it. “...you know, since there’s no froyo....”

Jack felt expectation growing in his stomach and tried to shush it down, “What?”

“Well,” Ianto gave him a shrug. “You can still have me-with-you-on-top, if that’s not a problem.”

Jack stared at Ianto with his jaw slightly opened for what seems to be half a minute before his brain can fully register what was really happening. Ianto reached the point when he turned to a slight shade of pink because he thought Jack was not interested after all, and decided it might be best to excuse himself to avoid further embarrasment and maybe retcon Jack later, before the American gave Ianto his best devious smirk.

“Well, well,” Jack walked slowly toward the younger man. “Of course it’s not a problem at all!”


End file.
